


Red Velvet Curtains

by Colbatros



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Graphic Description, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colbatros/pseuds/Colbatros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that Kamukura and Komaeda started getting infatuated into one another, she decides to punish both of them by forcing them to have sexual intercourse on stage, in front of the only audience that matters; herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet Curtains

The lights on the stage turned on one by one, the booming clicking sound they made in rhythm echoing in the vast theatre. The buzzing that the spotlights, all arranged in one single row, produced was the only background noise that could be heard in the room. Apart from the constant ticking of nails hitting on the wooden armrest of the seats.

Junko's expression was impossible to decipher. It looked kind of like a mix of boredom, but also apprehension, as if something grand was just about to unfold before her very eyes. She had her legs crossed - "inadequate for any lady who knows about proper etiquette", she thought - with one arm resting on her thigh to hold her hanging head. Her other hand played a monotone tune on the armrest, clearly showing that the woman was getting rather impatient, but was also filled with expectations. She rocked her head from left to right, just like a restless child would. The difference between her immature expression and very adult posture was clashing. That was Junko for you; a complete mess of stereotypes, nothing but contradictions and weird mixes of polar opposite quirks.

The girl inhaled loudly, in an overly dramatic way, rolling her eyes as if it would make the show begin earlier. Finally, she straightened her body, unfolding her legs, and gripped the armrests with her hands. She scanned the room with her eyes. Completely empty. She smirked very softly, almost imperceptibly, then clapped her hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe it is time for the show to commence, don't you agree?", Junko asked to the non-existent crowd. Awaited a response that would never come, she sunk into her seat. "Now, let's welcome our actors for today's play!"

Hesitant footsteps were heard behind the red curtains that still hid most of the stage. They sounded distant, seemingly muffled by the thick velvet-like fabric that concealed their silhouettes. The sound of a rope being pulled on a pulley preceded the shuffling noise of the curtains slowly retracting to the sides of the stage. And, standing totally still right in the middle of the scene, were the figures of two different males, facing the empty theatre.

One of them, the one on the left, hung his head lowly, his cloudy white hair a total mess. A green and dirty coat was the only thing that enveloped his thin body, almost keeping it from crumbling down. His breathing was clearly heavy and jagged, nervous spasms agitating his arms. When Junko called out his name - "Komaeda Nagito!" - he barely even reacted.

The other one kept his glance fixed on the wall at the back of the room, immobile. He wore a very simple black suit, which matched the colour of his long raven hair that cascaded all the way down to the middle of his calves. His red irises were the only thing that contrasted with the rest of his plain look. According to the woman, he was called Kamukura Izuru.

Both of them waited for something to happen. Komaeda slightly raised his head to give Kamukura a quick glance. When the other boy turned his face to look at him, his eyebrows relaxed for a moment, before he glared at Junko once again.

"Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering why these two young men are standing before us? Well? Well?! Of course you are!"

"Just get to it already", Kamukura whispered, his voice barely perceptible. Komaeda twitched next to him, hesitant.

"The answer is very simple. Over the courses of a few weeks, I've noticed the chemistry. The very subtle hints their bodies gave away whenever they were together. Maybe they thought I was completely oblivious to it, but nothing escapes my attention. This is their righteous punishment, everyone!"

"Unfair", Komaeda spit, still looking down. The other male gave a flat 'Hmm' as his only response.

"So, why don't we get this play started? I bet you're all just as excited as me to spectate it. Act 1, let's get at it!"

The colour of the lights changed to a slightly bluer hue. The two boys turned to face each other, plunging their eyes into each other's stare. It was evident in the way that they looked at each other that neither of them wanted to go through whatever Junko had in mind, and had previously explained to them in vague details. Kamukura sighed, his eyelids closing briefly. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, he lifted his arms to rest them on the taller boy's shoulders, and pulled him closer in his embrace. His nose was merely a few inches away from Komaeda's, the other's hot breath sticking to his skin. His expression still plain, the dark haired one angled his head just right, closed his eyes, and then pressed his lips to Komaeda's.

It began with a very shy peck, but as their bodies clung closer together, it soon evolved to sloppy, almost passionate kisses. Kamukura, eager to give his best to please Junko as quickly as possible and get this over with, started licking the white haired boy's upper lip, nibbling at it. Komaeda brought his mouth to the other's, and probed around with his tongue. It intertwined with Kamukura's savage tongue. Just as their making out started getting feverish and passionate, with saliva accumulating at the corners of both of their mouths, Junko clapped again.

"Act 2. Get these two prepared now."

The two young men quickly separated from each other and turned to look at the teen. An expression of pure confusion was painted on their faces. They hadn't been briefed about that part of the show, and when one of Junko's servants, a male with a forgettable face, approached Komaeda, they both seemed pretty reluctant to comply. The men's movements were rough when he forced the albino boy on his knees, throwing away his green coat and ripping his white shirt from his torso. Then, with less than gentle hands, he joined Komaeda's arms together and tied them together with rope. As soon as the job was finished, the servant exited the stage as rapidly as he had entered it, leaving the taller man confused

Kamukura gave Junko a questioning look, trying to understand what was going on. But before he could get a single clue as to what was going on, another assistant came rushing on the stage and grabbed a hold of his head, locking his elbow right under his chin. The jet haired boy started fighting, yelling at him to get off, but the servant remained stoic and opened his mouth with his fingers. A sour tasting liquid ran down Kamukura's, the fragrance of the substance so intense that it made tears swell up in his eyes. After a generous amount of the acid mixture was forced down the student's throat, the assistant let go of his restless body and ran away from the scene. Kamukura, hissing through his teeth, cursed under his breath.

They waited for what was next going to happen. None of them knew what they were supposed to do. They glared at Junko, whose grin was widening with every second. It was only when Kamukura noticed an alien feeling along with heat spreading through his body that he finally understood.

Aphrodisiacs. Of course.

The dosage must have been extremely high, because after only a couple of minutes, a layer of sweat covered the black haired one's skin. His breath became erratic, his movements were clumsy and uneven.  He took a few steps towards Komaeda, who by that time had realized what was going on. Kamukura unzipped his pants but still kept them on. He fumbled through his underwear to find his growing erection and pulled his penis out of his boxers. The tip of it pointed at the white haired student's forehead, and he simply kept his eyes glued on it, still. Kamukura let out an impatient sigh as he put his hand on Komaeda's head and brought it closer to his hard penis. When he looked down, he was met with the other boy's reluctant glance, which looked like he was asking "Do I really have to do this?"

Komaeda took a deep breath and finally opened his mouth to wrap his lips around Kamukura's member. Slowly, he took in as much of it in his throat, even though he was on the verge of gagging on it. The dark haired one grunted softly, trying to keep his sounds to a minimum. When the albino boy started swirling his tongue around his cock, Kamukura couldn't help but close his eyes and furrow his eyebrows. He pushed on the other man's head, encouraging him to move. Komaeda gently moved back, his tongue licking at the base of the cock, and inhaled harshly when the member was finally out of his mouth. He took the tip of the penis in again, rubbing at the exposed head with his tongue, lapping up the precum that began to pour out. Then, he started sucking on Kamukura's cock with intensity.

The dark haired one tried his best to remain quiet while he threw his head back in ecstasy. He bucked his hips, eager for more friction as his penis swelled up in Komaeda's mouth. His lips were parted, his hot breath escaping his throat in gasps. The tension built up in his hips, a warm feeling pooling in his abdomen as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"Hold on there you two; it'd be a shame if our little show came to such an abrupt end. Act 3!"

Guessing what Junko meant, Kamukura reluctantly removed his penis from Komaeda's cock. He then pushed the other boy to the ground, standing on top of his, his hands on his shoulders. The dark haired male yanked the albino man's pants off before removing his own. The cold sensation on his suddenly revealed dick made Komaeda twitch. Kamukura propped the other student up, resting his legs on his own shoulders. He looked at the white haired boy's bare lower body. Realizing that he would have to go in dry, the student gulped, clenched his fingers in Komaeda's thighs, and brought the head of his penis closer to his entrance. It quivered in expectation, knowing what would soon going to happen. The albino man closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worse.

When Kamukura's cock finally entered Komaeda's asshole, both of them couldn't help but wince and whine in pain. While the black haired one's voice was coarse and deep, the other boy's sounded like dying dog's yelps. Komaeda gritted his teeth, enduring the pain of the foreign object burying itself into him. As his inner walls burned up due to the friction, he felt like he was being cut open, his body ripped apart mercilessly. It wasn't any better on Kamukura's part; it was as if someone was pouring salt on the raw skin of his cock, and he arched his back forward. When he was finally all the way in, he nearly crashed on Komaeda's body, heavily panting.

Now he had to start moving. The student slowly pushed himself back up, his jaw hanging low. He gave Komaeda an apologetic look, pushing aside a strand of jet hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He closed his eyes shut before pulling out in a painful cry, baring his teeth like a wild animal. The white haired boy screamed in silence, nothing but a hiss escaping his vocal chords. He arched his back, his fingers scratching at the wooden floor of the stage. When the head of Kamukura's penis was just at the edge of Komaeda's entrance, he turned to give Junko a pleading look, wondering if he really had to go through it. The woman simply waved her hand, urging them to continue.

The dark haired one put his fingers in his mouth, coating them with spit then wrapped them around his own cock, hoping it would provide enough lubrication to alleviate his suffering. Then, he thrust into Komaeda again, groaning with each time he plunged into the white haired boy's body, who seemed to had regained his voice again and started sobbing in agony. It was somewhat less martyring than earlier, but still felt extremely horrible for both of them. The aphrodisiac properties of the substance which had been forcibly fed to him kept Kamukura hard and aroused, despite the pain he had to endure, and any amount of friction on his penis felt like torture and relief at the same time. Mixed with his grunts where desperate gasps as his movements started to become erratic. The tip of his dick rubbed on Komaeda's walls, which sent electric shivers of pleasure running through his spine, and soon he came to ignore the ache. Disregarding the albino man's agony, Kamukura buried himself deep in his anus, a sense of urgency driving him to keep fucking him restlessly. He could feel himself nearing his orgasm, and started pounding harder against Komaeda's ass.

Kamukura came inside his asshole with a low growl, digging his fingers in the other boy's skin. He rode the waves of his climax, spasms running through his entire body. At last, he fell down on Komaeda's body, his breath jagged and heavy.

He felt the other's arms wrap around his torso, and while he would've normally pushed him away immediately, he was now far too exhausted and relieved to move an inch.

"Marvelous! This just took my breath away, didn't that happen to you too?" Junko asked to the empty audience, clapping. "Act 4, come on, act 4!"

Kamukura rose, gave Komaeda one last glance with hooded eyes. He propped himself back up with his arms as the other student remained lying on the ground. The dark haired boy's hands trailed down to his stomach before circling his limp dick, then he lowered his head to press his lips against the base. Unable to move his arms, Komaeda wrapped his legs around Kamukura's neck, hoping it would all be over with if he just let himself immerse in the moment. At first, the other's licks felt numb to him, but soon blood rushed to his cock and he found himself enjoying the sensation of the black haired one's tongue tracing lines up and down his shaft. A sweet voice poured from him, needy moans escaping his lips. Komaeda closed his eyes, throwing his head back. When he felt the other's mouth envelop his penis, he couldn't contain a soft cry. He rocked his hips up and down, relishing the warmth around his cock. He called out Kamukura's name to warn him of what was inevitably going to happen, then, with a loud moan, came in the other man's mouth.

The jet haired one made sure to lap up all the semen that shot out from Komaeda's dick. When he swallowed and separated from the penis, a thin line still connected him to the tip of the cock. He licked his lips, his expression still stoic in such a situation.

"And now. Time for the grand finale", the woman announced in a flat voice, all the eagerness in her face suddenly gone. As she called out the end of the show, the two men from earlier came on the stage, one of them cutting Komaeda's bounds, the other loading a gun and putting it against Kamukura's temple. The dark haired boy looked away from him, gave no hint of fear or anger whatsoever.

"Will our Romeo vow never to love his Juliet behind his Queen's back again? Or will he choose to sacrifice himself, unable to bare a life without his one and only? So? So?! What will it be?"

Kamukura closed his eyes, the cold metal against his head urging him to answer. The other man anticipated his response with his silence, and pulled off the safety of the gun. His heart didn't even skip a beat when he finally opened his mouth.

"You won't see me with him ever again", he spit, not even daring to look up at Komaeda. The albino boy gave him a pleading look as the servant pulled him away from the centre of the stage. Kamukura was forcibly pulled up to exit the stage.

The two of them quit the scene in opposite directions, as the spotlights turned off one by one, and the red velvet curtains were pulled over the stage once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY graphic and fucked up I am so sorry I never meant for it to be this way I swear


End file.
